


Your Wildest Dreams

by Dragestil



Series: Bows and Bullets [15]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demon Sex, M/M, incubus hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragestil/pseuds/Dragestil
Summary: Jesse McCree is in a bit over his head when he accidentally summons an incubus, but he certainly isn't complaining.





	Your Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see more of my fics, make requests, and more, please check out my [Tumblr](http://dragestilwrites.tumblr.com) and my [Twitter!](https://www.twitter.com/dragestilwrites)

“You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into,” they said.

“You’re going to regret this,” they warned.

But Jesse had never been one for being told what to do, especially once his interest had been piqued. It had started simply enough. After classes one rainy Monday he found himself lingering in the library to avoid getting drenched on his jog to his car. There was an informal lecture going on in the main lobby, so he headed downstairs to the specialty section with niche materials. He spotted a section labelled “occult” and couldn’t help himself.

It grew from browsing the collection at the library to checking out books about witchcraft and magic. He had never been much for religion, but the occult had always been taboo. Now he had sudden access to forbidden knowledge laid right at his fingertips. When he wasn’t in class, at work, or doing homework, he was reading up on all things witchcraft. He had never imagined, though, that it would land him here.

His first spells were minor. He hadn’t even known if they would work. He grew a flower from a seed. He started a fire without a spark. He didn’t even consider looking at the sections in spell books for summonings. Magic was still only barely real. He had, of course, always wanted superpowers as a child, but he never would have imagined being able to do actual spells. But he took to witchcraft like a fish to swimming.

Now he was knee-deep in a summoning that was well beyond his expectations. But his preparations for the spell had been impeccable. He had made sure every word of the instructions was followed perfectly. If only he had taken the time to read about _ what _ he was summoning. He hadn’t, though, and was currently staring into a dark, swirling vortex opening in the center of the summoning circle. He took deep breaths as he braced himself for whatever was about to emerge from the abyss, and silently swore he would read ahead next time.

He should’ve known something was amiss with how large the circle was instructed to be. He should’ve caught on when the instructions said to expect a smell like rotten eggs at the moment of the summoning. But he had been caught up in the allure of a major summoning. He had been wanting to do something bigger for a while, but it had taken time to find a major spell that he could actually pull off without too much extra work. He didn’t have the resources for many spells or the stomach for others. But this one didn’t need anything he didn’t already have and only asked for a _ bit _ of blood.

What he wouldn’t admit was the small jolt of adrenaline he got from the nick on his fingertip. What he would pointedly ignore was the heat rising in him as a shadowy aura began to rise like smoke from the circle. What he would deny repeatedly was the thrill he felt chasing this dangerous unknown. But there was no denying the shock he felt when the vortex closed.

In the middle of the circle was a towering figure. Its bowed head scraped the eight-foot ceiling in Jesse’s apartment living room. The face was wide and angular and two curved horns emerged from either side of its forehead. From the features, Jesse took the creature - _ entity _ to be male, but there was no mistaking him for human _ or _ animal. His skin was charcoal grey. He was broad shouldered and bare chested. His torso and legs reminded Jesse of a minotaur, though he had no fur. Behind his shoulders sprouted an immense pair of mottled grey, bat-like wings.. One hoofed foot scuffed against the floor before he let out a huff.

“Perhaps one day they will not always stare. Never mind, I know what form you’ll like now.”

The entity - _ demon _, Jesse began to suspect - wrapped his wings around himself and for a moment was engulfed in a thick, dark mist. When the coiling vapour settled down to pool on the floor within the circle, the demon had entirely changed form. He was now almost entirely human. In this form, he was at least half a head shorter than Jesse, and his horns were smaller. But his skin was still dark grey, he was still well-built, and his eyes glowed white. He was wearing a crisp, white button-up shirt with slim, black pinstripe trousers and polished, leather dress shoes. He also had on a black pinstripe vest with royal blue panels along the sides and a matching, royal blue tie. As his wings dissipated and disappeared from behind him, he rolled up the cuffs of his sleeves and stepped toward the inner edge of the circle. 

“Interesting preferences. Perhaps there is a reason you have summoned me, though you seem confused - even now.”

“Would you believe me if I said I didn’t know what I was summoning?” Jesse offered up with a sheepish smile.

“However foolish it would be if it were true, your expression is enough reason to believe. Shall I explain myself then?” He took a breath and allowed Jesse the chance to nod his head. “I am Hanzo, and I have been summoned into your service by this circle. I am a-”

“Demon! Ah, uh, a demon, right?” Jesse interjected rapidly, catching himself almost as quickly and rubbing at the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

“That is one term used to name me, yes, though it is broad. A more specific term within your understanding would be incubus.”

“Do I have to, uh, trade you my - well my anything really? I wasn’t plannin’ on makin’ any deals with devils today. Just wanted to summon something… complicated.”

Hanzo let out a bark of laughter that crackled in Jesse’s bones like thunder. It was rare enough that someone summoned him without knowing what they were doing. It was almost unheard of that someone who did manage to accidentally summon him would be composed enough to make jokes when confronted with a literal demon.

“Your summoning was remarkably well done for someone with no intent. Your execution was flawless. When you added your blood to the circle, you bound me to you for a period of twenty-four hours. For any continued service beyond that time frame, a contract would need to be made. For now, however, I am at your disposal.”

“Service? Well shit I should at least buy you dinner first.”

“Dinner?” Hanzo asked, eyebrow cocking as Jesse pulled a phone from his pocket.

“What do you like on your pizza? Wait do you even eat?”

“Accidentally summons an incubus and then asks if that incubus likes pizza. You certainly are interesting, aren’t you? What should I call you?”

“Jesse - just Jesse is fine.”

“Well then, Jesse, do you have a table? Shall I set it?”

Jesse took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to get some sort of grip on the situation. He opened his eyes to glance down at his phone and check the time. At least it was still early enough to order delivery, and he didn’t have anywhere else to be. Perhaps, even, in the time it would take for the pizza to arrive, Jesse would be able to figure out what he was going to do with a literal demon in his living room. He ran a hand back through his hair as he glanced over at Hanzo.

“I don’t actually have a proper table, but you can help move the furniture back in here. I usually just sit on the couch and eat off the coffee table.”

“You don’t usually summon company for your meals?”

Jesse let out a huff. “I thought you were at my service. Doesn’t that mean you’re supposed to be nice to me or something?”

“Only if that’s what you are looking for,” Hanzo answered with a slow smile that made Jesse suddenly aware of how warm he was in his flannel button-up. 

Jesse pushed his sleeves up past his elbows as he tried to collect himself from this latest jolt. He wasn’t sure what he had expected to summon. Whatever it was though, an astonishingly attractive incubus wasn’t it. He hadn’t even gotten around to browsing the sections devoted to the denizens of Hell. That, he realised now, would explain why he hadn’t recognised the summoning sigil. At the same time, he wasn’t sure he would want to have stopped this from happening. All things considered, this was a good outcome. He not only did a major summoning but he temporarily bound a demon to himself. 

Was this what everyone was trying to warn him about? Watching as Hanzo effortlessly rearranged the furniture on his own, Jesse wasn’t sure he saw a downside in this arrangement. It was unexpected, sure, but hadn’t life gotten boring? Classes, work, homework, sleep, repeat. Magic had been the first thing to wake him up in ages. And this was magic that he hadn’t even begun to dream of. He blinked and swallowed when Hanzo glanced over and he realised that he had been staring.

“I am an incubus, you know. You don’t have to romance me. If you want to forgo the formalities for the fun, I won’t mind,” Hanzo said, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his vest as he sat down on the couch he had just moved. He watched as Jesse’s gaze flickered down toward his crotch and smiled when their eyes remet. He leaned forward a bit and reached out toward Jesse, beckoning him closer. “Why don’t you put your phone down, forget the dinner, and let me give you what you hunger for?”

Jesse was halfway across the room before he realised it and he stopped himself to take a sharp breath. He blinked slowly as he exhaled and then returned his gaze to Hanzo’s. 

“I am _ going _ to get you dinner,” Jesse said purposefully, “but not right this minute.”

“Dessert and _ then _ dinner? More and more interesting, Jesse. I think we will both enjoy this,” Hanzo hummed as Jesse crossed the remaining distance between them. He reached forward and tugged Jesse down to straddle his lap. Jesse seemed surprised, his palms pressed against Hanzo’s chest almost as if to push him away. “Have you never had anyone handle you?”

“I wasn’t expecting-! I- You’re- I mean I did see you lift the couch by yourself but you’re still- I’m a tall guy and…”

“If it’s a matter of height-”

“No!” Jesse interjected, a bit more quickly than he intended and a lot more passionately. He began again, calmer, “No, this is- I didn’t expect it, but I figure you know what you’re doing here. You’ve gotten everything right so far.”

Hanzo caught Jesse’s chin in one hand and pulled him down for a breathless kiss. Jesse bent down hungrily into it and his hands slid up past Hanzo’s shoulders and neck to free his hair from its tie. Jesse’s fingers tangled themselves in the smooth, jet black locks. He felt Hanzo’s hand brush up against his chest and realised Hanzo was beginning to unbutton his shirt. Jesse felt his cheeks burning even as he leaned into the touch. He had to break the kiss though for a gasping inhale to fill his equally burning lungs. It felt like the whole world was spinning around him.

“Is this really happening?” Jesse blurted out before he could catch himself.

“If you want it to.”

“This is like a-”

“Fantasy? I feed on and embody the desires of the one I am bound to. I can give you everything you have ever dreamed of. I know what you want.”

“Could you tell me then, ‘cause this is - well this is somethin’ already and if there’s an explanation for why, I’d like to know so I can - y’know - have this happen again,” Jesse rambled, still a bit breathless, as he stared down into Hanzo’s bright gaze. 

“You have my service for 24 hours. We can go through your every fantasy. Even the things you keep hidden from everyone else. You cannot shock me, remember; I have seen far darker than anything you could share. But what you want most is to have someone take the lead, isn’t it? Out there, you’re so confident, aren’t you? You always know what you’re doing and you’re laughing through it all, right? But it’s tiring to always be so in control, don’t you think? And wouldn’t it be nice for a day, a night, a moment to just let it all go?”

“How do you know all that about me? I don’t even know all that about me!”

“Jesse, I am a demon you summoned from Hell driven by your soul’s deepest desires. If I can’t satisfy you, I’m afraid no one can. But you don’t need to worry about that. You are going to be quite satisfied.”

Jesse bit his lip. He stared at Hanzo. His hands slid down to rest against Hanzo’s chest. His pulse was racing. He was sure he must have looked a mess. He felt like he was in uncharted territory. He _ was _ in uncharted territory. But he had a choice, he realised, and more than that a chance. He nodded to himself as he brought himself back into the moment.

“If we’re gonna do this, we should be somewhere more comfortable. And-” Jesse caught himself before swallowing his hesitations, “and I wanna see more of... of what you have to offer.”

“Oh? What were you thinking, Jesse?”

“Aren’t you supposed to know all my desires or whatever?” Jesse said, too quick, too eager, fingers curling around the edge of Hanzo’s tie, running along his collarbone. He would have sworn he was on fire for the all-consuming heat of the moment.

“Have you considered that I might have desires? Perhaps I want to hear it in your words,” Hanzo replied steadily. His hands were moving though, slipping lower and brushing along Jesse’s sides. Jesse was drawing shuddering breaths and his eyes were wide. “Tell me what you want, Jesse, and I will make certain you never forget this night.”

“C’mon, Hanzo, you know what I want,” Jesse said, hoping his tone was just short of desperate.

“There is no need to feel _ self-conscious_, Jesse. No one else ever needs to know. I am - as you must be aware - not from _ here_. No one will hear of this unless you inform them.” Hanzo’s grip shifted lower still until he squeezed Jesse’s ass firmly. “So tell me what you want.”

“Fuck me,” Jesse gasped as he wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s neck and let go of his last attempts to show some sort of restraint. “If I summoned a demon, and he’s come all this way for me, I don’t wanna waste both our time. Besides, none of my friends can say they’ve slept with a demon.”

Hanzo smiled slowly, evidently satisfied. “You should hold on. You seem unaccustomed to being carried.”

Hanzo gave no other warning as he stood from the couch, Jesse in his arms. The entirety of existence was reduced to just this moment. The whole universe revolved around only them. Every breath was an eternity as two hungry souls sought the satisfaction only another body could provide. Every inch of Jesse’s skin was alight with each touch Hanzo gave him. Jesse felt like he was losing his mind, and he wasn’t entirely sure he cared.

Time seemed to spin in slow motion as Hanzo carried Jesse to the bedroom. The bed was soft when Jesse fell gracelessly to it. He scrambled to get out of his clothes and tossed them haphazardly toward the wall. He was all too grateful to see that Hanzo had equally bared himself as the demon climbed up the bed to push Jesse up against the headboard and pull him into a bruising kiss. Jesse gasped into the kiss as one of Hanzo’s hands slid between their bodies and calloused fingers brushed against his stiffening erection.

Everything was so much. Every sensation was like the very first - sharp and bright and igniting. Jesse wondered if he wouldn’t be entirely consumed by this inhuman passion and hunger. Everything blurred into one continuous, never-ending rush of pleasure surging to meet the ravenous, insatiable desire for more. In fleeting moments of tenuous grasping at sanity, Jesse tried to lock every moment into his memory.

It started on the bed - Hanzo carefully but quickly preparing him before sinking in so deep Jesse swore he saw stars. Then Jesse was bent over the bed, fingers clutching desperately at the bedding as Hanzo, fingers curled into Jesse’s messy hair, kept him from hiding his face in the mattress. And then Hanzo was more demon than man, and Jesse was pressed up against a wall, and Hanzo was fucking him hard enough that Jesse hoped the neighbours wouldn’t hear. And _ then _ Jesse was pushing Hanzo back into the living room, nudging him back until the demon was sitting on the couch. Jesse straddled Hanzo’s lap and let his hands wander the expanse of Hanzo’s broad chest and muscular shoulders as he ground himself down on Hanzo’s cock until he was unsure of where either of them began or ended.

Jesse wasn’t even sure how long it had been - or how many times he had cum - by the time he found himself lying bonelessly on top of Hanzo. Hanzo’s demon form dwarfed the bed they were on, and his arm was a comforting warmth far better than any blanket where it draped over Jesse’s torso. Jesse’s face was pressed into Hanzo’s chest and his arms stretched to hug Hanzo’s sides. Hanzo found himself carding thick fingers through Jesse’s hair and humming a low tune. Hanzo wondered briefly that this was perhaps the first time he had ever _ cuddled _ someone. It was certainly the first time he had in his true form. Was he slipping? Was he getting sentimental? And what if he was? Could he assuredly claim he cared? 

“You okay, Han?” Jesse mumbled, and Hanzo realised he must have abruptly stopped humming.

“You are unlike any human I have met before, Jesse.”

“I dunno, I thought it was common decency to ask the person you sleep with if they’re doing good afterwards.”

“I am not a person, you know…”

“Person, demon, does it matter? You gave me the time of my fuckin life. Least I can do is check in on ya.”

Hanzo carefully sat up, his demon form melting away even as he shifted Jesse from atop him to sitting on the bed. He tied his loose hair up as he stood and materialised a silky, black robe draped over his shoulders. He offered a hand to Jesse.

“Didn’t you say something about dinner? You must be starving,” Hanzo said.

“Should I get - uh - dressed or…?”

Hanzo shrugged his shoulders.

“There’s no need if you don’t wish to.”

“But you-”

“I have _ appearances _ to maintain. If I’m looking to be contracted, I need to offer the finest quality services..”

“To be _contracted_?” Jesse asked, incredulousness creeping into his voice and expression.

“You were not the only one more than satisfied with tonight,” Hanzo replied as he leaned in and brushed a few stray locks of hair back behind Jesse’s ear. “I might not even ask for your soul.”

Jesse felt the heat rising in his cheeks and he let out a chuckle as he finally accepted Hanzo’s hand and stood. He slipped away for a moment to pull on a pair of boxers from his clean laundry stack before returning to Hanzo’s side and interlacing their fingers. 

“I think it’s probably a bit late for pizza,” Jesse began, glancing at the clock on his nightstand, which read almost 2 in the morning, “but I make killer mac’n’cheese.”

“If you are even half as skilled with cooking as you are with complex summonings, I’m sure I will enjoy anything you make.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Han.”

“Oh I know, Jesse. I’m counting on it.”


End file.
